Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai
by Evelyn Lucia
Summary: Harry is a Hitokiri and has turned immortal by Voldemort who Harry killed soon after. Harry then goes to Hogwarts and meets Kagome there. Kagome then finds out who and what Harry is and realizes the power inside him. On temporary Hiatus
1. Default Chapter

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai  
  
Summary: Harry is a Hitokiri and has turned immortal by Voldemort (who Harry killed soon after). Harry then goes to Hogwarts and meets Kagome there. Kagome then finds out who and what Harry is and realises the power inside him. Other stuff happens and yea. ENJOY. They are in their 6th year.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Pairing: Harry and Kagome  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Chapter 1: Immortal and realisation  
  
A figure was watching out for any signs of danger. This figure was known as THE Hitokiri Battousai, or in other words Harry Potter. A man told him that a creature with powers was after him for some reason. After he told him that, Harry killed him. He felt something coming his way. He averts his attention to that direction, and saw a cloaked figure. He narrowed his eyes and put a hand on his sword, just in case. "Battousai, I presume, or should I say Harry Potter?" Harry narrowed his eyes, and with a cold voice he said "Who, or what, are you, and what do you want with me?" The man chuckled "I am Lord Voldemort, and YOU have to join me, or you'll die right here." Harry almost laughed at this. "You not only want me to join you, AND if I refuse, you'll kill me. As if I would be killed by someone like you?" Harry's voice was extreamly cold. Voldemort got angry, took his want out, and aimed it at Harry. Harry only raised an eyebrow at that. "OK then, what on earth is THAT?" He said, refering to the wand. "THIS is what I will kill you with, unless you join me." Harry looked at it weirdly. "Don't make me laugh. That is ridiculous, absolutly ridiculous. I will never join up with someone as weak as you, as well as that strange odour." Voldmort narrowed his eyes and aimed it at Harry's heart and yelled out "Avada Kedavra." Instantly a green light came out his wand. Harry knew that this green light could kill him, so using his god like speed, he jumped out of it's way, and landed on a nearby rock. Voldemort looked wide-eyed at him, because he dodged the killing curse with great speed. He clenched his fist and said "Daelom magikam." He meant to say 'Daelom magikan', but it was different. This time a clear light came out the wand. He had no idea where it was, so when it actually hit Harry, Harry actually clenched his fist, and closed his eyes. 'How dare he do this to me! He must die right now.' Harry was thinking with anger. Voldemort just stood there looking. When it all went, Harry opened his eyes and glared at Voldemort. He put one hand on the sword, and speed at Voldmort's direction. Once he got close enough he did batou-jutsu, killing him with one blow. His blood got on his face and he just flicked it off. He looked at the sword and saw the most unusual thing. Black blood. He slashed his sword and it hit nothing, cleaning it of the blood. He set off somewhere else, away from the unusual scene that had just happened. He thought about that strange thing he did back then. What was it?  
  
10 years had past since Harry killed Voldemort. The one with the strange powers and bad odour. He chuckled about that line line he had told him about his bad odour. He had noticed that he hadn't seemed to age all. Anyone who said to him that he hasn't grew at all, he would either glare at them with immense coldness, or kill them, all those who had the guts to tell him that. The only thing that had actually changed, was his knowledge. For that was only thing that could change, his appearence had not changed at all, he somehow knew it had to do with that thing Voldemort said. The words 'Daelom magikam'. The thing that also baffled him was the green light that came from the thing that he was holding, and the words he said. 'Avada kedavera'. He frowned to himself, causing everyone around him to back away. 'What did those words mean?' he thought to himself. He just dismissed those thoughts. He thought for a minute, what if he won't age for years to come? He couldn't stand it. He took a giant leap and landed on a roof. He jumped away to somewhere far away form the village. When he found a good spot, he took his blade out and pressed it into his chest. He widened his eyes, not because it hurt for he couldn't feel a thing, it's because no blood came out of the new wound. He wondered about this, could it be because of that thing Voldemort did? Yes, that had to be it. HE heard about this. He thought for a minute. Realisation came quickly to him. IMMORTALITY. That's it, he was now immortal because of Voldemort. He decided that this wasn't as bad as it sounded. Though he couldn't see his ex-wife, Susana ever again. She was dead because of him. He sighed and set off to nowhere.  
  
A/N: I hope that this chapter was alright. Kagome gets introduced in the next chapter. See ya then. 


	2. Kagome's Heartbreak

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai

A/N: btw, to anyone who asked, Susana was Harry's wife, but died. OK?

Chapter 2: Kagome's heartbreak

In the Sengaku era (can't remember what it is called) a girl (Kagome) was weighing down if she should tell someone she really cares about (Inuyasha) that she loves him. She decided to tell him the truth. Kagoem set off lookin for Inuyahsa. She looke in the village, no Inuyasha there. She decided to look at the Goshinkibo tree. She found him there looking into the sky.

"Inuyasha." He tore his eyes away from the sky and said in an irritated tine

"What?" Kagome gulped

"I..I have something to tell you." Kagome said

"I'm listening." Inuyasha was clearly iritated. Kagome took a deep breath.

"I..I....I love y.....y...you." Inuyasha looked weird

"What did you say?" He asked

"I..I love you." She said in a tiny voice. His response was a snort.

"As if I would love someone like you!" Kagome's heart broke at these words. She lowered her head and silent tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha looked down at her and smelt tears. Kagome turned away and went toward the well, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Where are you going eh?" Kagome put her head up and glared at him.

"Where else would I be going? I have no meaning being here. I don't belong in this time." Inuyasha flinched at the coldness of her voice toward him.

"If your going, give me the jewel and I'll let you leave without interference." Kagome clenched her fists and slapped him across the face.

"I'm leaving." She just left, leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind. Getting out of his stunned state, Inuyasha went after her. It took him 5 minutes to catch up to her. He grabbed her hand and hugged her. Kagome just pulled free and continued to walk. Getting frustated, he ran after her once again. He grabbed her hand and instead of hugging her, he gave her a little kiss on the lips. Kagome struggled free and yelled out one word

"SIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face.

"Don't try to make it all better Inuyasha by hugging, or kissing me. I remember what you said, and I hate you for that. I'm going." With that she run to the well and jumped in.

Kagome's time

Kagome climbed out of the well and run out. She didn't want to confront her family yet, so she went for a walk. While she was walking, feeling miserable and down, not thinking that anything else could go wrong, then she saw a boy walking toward her, about 16 years old and she thought that he looked really cute . She started panicking. What if he noticed her feelings and do something mean, like insulting her. Just when he was about to walk past her, she tripped. 'Good one Kagome, your about to trip infront of a cute guy. He will so think your a klutz.' She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. But it didn't come. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the cute guy had caught her just in time. She felt herself blushing at how awkward this look.

"You alright there?" He asked. Kagome blinked and said

"I think so." He sighed and said

"The name's Harry, Harry Potter. What's yours?" He said to her

"Kagome, Kagome Higirishi. I like your name." Harry smiled at her name

"I like your name too." Harry told her and helped her up. For the first time Kagome saw his eyes. They were green and had a tint of coldness in them. She wondered for a while why they were like this. Of cause, her own eyes would hold sadness. Expectally after what Inuyasha did to her.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked, immediantly concerned. Kagome shook her head. She didn't want him to think she was a baby.

"I'm fine." Then she pulled away and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Harry standing there.

"I have been around for hundreds of years, and I know something is wrong." Harry's eyes hardened.

"And I will find out." With that, Harry turned around and walked off.

A/N: Well. That's done. Short Chapter I know, but I cna't be bothered to write longer chapters


	3. The strange letters

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai 

Chapter 3: The strange letters.

Harry sat in his apartment meditating. He found that meditating was very relaxing, and good for controling his power. He found that his power had began to go out of control about 16 years ago. After a while of meditating, Harry stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, when he heard a slight tapping. Harry looked at the window and saw an owl. Harry stared at it with a blank expression. The owl seemed to try desperatly to get in. In the end, Harry let it in and it flew over to his shoulder, presenting him it's leg. Harry looked at the letter, and saw (to his confusion) an aura surrounding it. The aura didn't mean that it was dangerous, it just meant that it wasn't your average letter.

Harry carefully opened it up, remembering that it could be dangerous. Instead it was something completely different. It seemed that it was an acceptance letter. To a school called Hogwarts. To Harry, the name seemed rather funny. Who would call their school Hogwarts anyway? It also said that a teacher from there would come and help him get his school things at 10am the next day. Harry shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and wondered if he should go. After all, he would be older than all of them, even the teachers. But, that shouldn't stop him though. No, but he'd have to keep his more darker side at bay, in case anything should happen.

Harry shuddered at what happened the last time his darker side took over. It had been about 5 years ago. He was walking donw the streets of Kyoto, musing about how much it's changed in the past hundrends of years, when a group of samurai wannabes came along and started killing people. Harry saw the scene and after a while his subconsious mind reacted. After summoning a nice sharp sword, Harry had began to kill people by the dozen. Blood stained the streets as Harry couldn't be stopped. Eventually, someone had to shoot him to make him stop. Unfortuently, Harry had to erase all their memories of the event so he wouldn't get chucked in jail. After that, he trained himself to resist his murderous urges. After all, he didn't want to go around killing more people, not after what happened during the war hundreds of years ago. Harry didn't want to think about all the lifes he'd taken back then, or the lifes that he might take in the future.

Shaking his head, Harry thought about going to Hogwarts. He knew that he'd be able to properly control his powers, but then he might end up killing people again. Harry shuddered at the thought. He really didn't want to think about what would happen. To think of all the children dead. It would be a tragity. So, after a while, Harry decided that he would go to Hogwarts. Though to others he was just a normal 16 year old, but inside he was a warrior. A warrior that has seen too much bloodshed.A warrior that tried to redeem himself. Harry wrote on the back that he agreed to go, and sent it off. Only problem now. Can he supress his dark side?

**Kagome**

Kagome lay on her bed, finishing off some of her homework, when she heard a pecking noise. Confused, she looked at the window and saw an owl there. This confused her even more. What was an owl doing out in daylight? let alone at her window? Kagome, still confused, opened the window and the owl flew over to he shoulder, shocking her even more. The owl presented her it's leg, a letter was attatched to it. Kagome, after getting over her shock, untied the letter and read it. She looked at the contents in shock, then anger. What was this, some kind of sick prank?

"MUM!!" Kagome shouted, and made her way down the stairs.

"What is it?" She called back. Kagome walked into the kitchen, holding the letter.

"What is with this letter?" Kagome demanded. Her mother's face paled at the sight of it.

"When did you get this." She asked, a shocked look on her face. Kagome blinked.

"Just now. Why?" Kagome asked suspicously.

"Because, I'm a witch." Kagome looked at her mother with a look of pure shock on her face. She never knew that her mother was a witch.

"Y..you're a witch?" She nodded. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but fainted.

FINISHED CHAPTER

No really, it's finished

Why are you still here?

OK, so I lied. It's not finished pouts

After Kagome finally came to, she was still shell shocked, though not as much as she was. She had no idea her mother was a witch, and probably wouldn't ever found out if she hadn;t gotten her letter.

She started asking her mother heaps of questions about the wizarding world. But her mother's answers were

"You will know when it is time." It annoyed her to no end. She wanted answers. She will get them.

A/N: Finished . Finally. Fantastic (3 Fs. How funny)


	4. Meeting Remus

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai

A/N: Just to let you know, "blah blah", is Japanese

Chapter 4: Meeting Remus

Harry awoke the next day feeling refreshed and filled with an adrenelion he hadn't felt since he fought in the war. He got dressed, showered and did other things to get ready. Then, finally when it was 10 o'clock, someone knocked on the door. Harry got up and opened it. A man with brown hair and a tired expression on his face, staring at the corridor. Harry blinked a few times. "Yes?" Harry asked curiously, yet cautiously. The man snapped out his stare and stared at Harry instead, looking as though he didn't understand him. Harry sighed, rolling eyes a bit, and gave a slight flick of his hand. "Now can you understand me?" Hary watched in amusement as the man's eyes widened and looks around the room confused. "Well, can you?" Harry asked with amusement in his voice. The man looked at Harry with a confused look. "How the hell? I can't understand Japanese, let alone speak it. Well, not before this that is." Harry smiled amusingly at his astoundment. After a while of listening the man talking to himself, Harry interupted him. "Is there something you want?" The man snapped out his trance, and shook his head. "Are you Harry Potter?" Harry gave him a suspicious look. Why did this man want him? "Yes. That is my name." Harry gave him an uncertain look. "That's good. My name is Remus Lupin, I am a teacher at Hogwarts, and I'm here to take you Diagon Ally to get your school things." Harry blinked, then nodded. "Ok. When can we leave?" Remus smiled at this. "Right now of cause." Harry nodded and they left. "I suppose that Diagon Ally is somewhere in Britain?" Harry asked after a while of walking. Remus gave him a shocked look. "How do you know?" Harry smiled a mysterious smile. "I just know." They became silent as they walked. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked after a while. Remus gave him a questioning glance. "We're going to be taking a portkey to London." Harry gave him a questioning glance. "It's an object charmed to take you to another place at a certain time." Remus explained. Harry nodded, understanding what he said. "Where's the portkey?" Harry asked. Remus gave him a half shocked look. "It's around the corner." They walked around the corner, and Remus picked up an old book. Harry eyed it suspiciously. "This is the portkey. It's something no one would pick up, so I wouldn't have to make one myself. Another portkey that is." Harry nodded and touched the book. After a few seconds, Harry felt a pull, pulling him into the book. It took Harry a few seconds to realise that this was how the portkey worked.

Harry and Remus landed in an allyway. Fortuently for Harry, he landed with his dignity in tact. Unfortuently for Remus, he landed in an undigified lump on the ground. Harry gave him an amused look. "Need help?" He asked, his amusement evident in his voice. Remus shook his head, stood up and dusted himself off. Harry gave another slight flick of his wrist and the two now understood both English and Japanese (well, Remus now understands and speaks Japanese, and Harry now understands and speaks English). They walked through the streets of London for a while, Harry looking at the things he saw. Harry had never seen London before. Not in the past, before they built all these buildings, or when they became more advanced. It was truly the first time he'd ever seen London. "How long?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. Remus blinked, and gave Harry a confused glance. "You understand English?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I just suddenly could, that's all." Remus decided that he didn't like the look in Harry's eyes. After a few more minutes of walking, a beuilding they were getting to caught Harry's eye. 'So, this must be the Leaky Couldren.' Harry thought, mentally rolling his eyes at the irony of the title. Harry knew it was magical because he could see the aura surrounding the building. As they entered the building, Harry noticed that the people around them hadn't spared a glance at them, nor the building. It turns out the Leaky Couldren was a pub..or an inn. All conversation around them stopped, as everyone stared at Harry. Harry looked at them with a blank expression, eyebrow raised. "Yes?" Harry drawled in a sarcastic voice (A/N: Harry can be sarcastic if he wants to be). That snapped everyone out of their stare. Everyone stared at the scar on his forehead. "Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter." The bartender whispered. Harry stared at him as all the occupants of bar/inn went to shake his hand. Remus, sensing Harry's discomfort, led him to the back door. Harry looked at the allyway they were in with a raised eyebrow. Just then, he sensed more magic. Emitting from the wall on the far side. They walked over to said wall and Remus pulled out a long stick...thingy (A/N: Get your mind out the gutter you perverted people). He tapped a brick (Can't remember where at the moment) and all the bricks near it start to move until a large arc way appears. A plague appears that says 'DIAGON ALLY' in large letters. Harry smiled, he felt the magic in the air and in the surroudings. It felt...natural somehow. "Ahh yes. Diagon Ally." Remus muttered. Harry glanced at Remus out of the corner of his eye. They walked in.

A/N: There we go. The chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it. 


	5. Diagon Ally

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai

Answers to Reviews:

RoaringWind: If you don't know what a Hitokiri Battousai is, you should watch Rurouni Kenshin.. or look at RK (Rurouni Kenshin) fics. Either way, you'll find out

ThrainTalonwater: Hee hee. Thanks gives cyber hug

A/N: Here is the next chapter. It is also when Harry mets dear Draco. Hmm, should I make them friends? Maybe, depends on what I think of..and what mood I'm in

Chapter 5: Diagon Ally.

Harry and Remus walked through the streets of Diagon Ally, stopping at the book shop (A/N: Can't remember the name right now) to get Harry's books. They had been to Gringotts to get out some of Harry's money left to him by his parents. They went to get his other school supllies at the other shops. They made their way toward Ollivanders, the wand makers. They walked into the shop, and waited. It didn't take long for Harry to notice Mr. Ollivanders in the shadows. "Hello Mr. Ollivander." He said softly. Remus looked confused for a moment, but then noticed him as well. Mr. Ollivander came out of the shadows, smiling softly. "Ah yes. I was wondering when I was going to see you Mr. Potter." Harry smiled. "Well, I've been places. I move around alot." Harry said with a smile. "I noticed." Mr. Ollivander said dryly. Harry smirked. "I believe I'm here for a wand." Harry said in a stand-offish voice. Ollivander blinked, then nodded. Ollivander took wand after wand off the shelves, and had Harry try them. After a while, Ollivander got really excited. He disappeared into the depth of the shop and, after a while, he came out holding a box. He placed it gently on the bench. He took the lid off, and gently pulled out a wand. He held it for a few seconds. "9 inch wood from the rare Inkibu tree. Dark phoenix feather, and a drop of Salazar Slytherin's blood as the core. One of my oldest wands." Harry blinked a few times. Ollivander handed him the wand. The wand felt right in his hand. He waved it, and green sparks came out. Ollivander looked estatic, Remus looked shocked. Harry smiled happily, the first time in years, and felt the power emmitting from the wand. "How much?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. Ollivander thought for a while. "Since it's one of the rarest wands, I'd say... 25 galleons." Harry smiled, and handed him the 25 galleons. "We need school robes now." Harry muttered. Remus snapped out of his little daze, and they walked out of the shop. "Where to now?" Harry asked. "To get you fitted for school robes." Remus stated calmly, though he was rather shocked at the wand that had chosen him. They walked into the robes shop, and had the seamstress fit him, he was standing on a stool. Just then, a blonde, pale young man, walked in. Harry stared at him blankly, as the young man ordered some service. Harry sighed, resisting the urge to shake his head. The boy stood on a stool next to him. "Who are you?" The pale one demanded in a snobbish voice. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ask politely, and I might tell you." Harry said calmly. The pale one glared at him, then grumbled. "What's your name." He grumbled, but was more polite than before. Harry smiled. "That's better. Anyway, the name's Harry Potter. What's yours?" The pale one, gaped at him. "Draco Malfoy." He said, after he had gotten over his shock. Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you." Harry said, with a smile on his face. Draco stuck his hand out, offering friendship. Harry stared at the hand for a few seconds, then shook it. Draco gave a smile. Harry had his first friend in the Wizarding world.

Once Harry had collected the rest of his school things, he and Remus left for Japan again. Remus followed Harry to his apartment, making sure he got there alright. After saying goodbye, Remus left with a pop. Harry lay down on his bed with a thoughtful look on his face.

A/N: There. The 5th chapter is DONE! One question, what House should Harry and Kagome be in? I( want them to be in the same house, but it's up to you. 


	6. Hogwarts Express

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai 

Reviewes:

Kiyoshi and Ame the Demons: Wow. Thanks for the review. I'm not sure where to put them in seperate houses, but thanks

Sarah R Potter: Thanks for your review

Bukama Stealth: Thanks for the idea. I might use that.

RoaringWind: Arigato for your review.

ThrainTalonwater: Don't worry. Harry is really old. But, he doesn't show it, because he looked young when the whoel immortality thing started. So, he looked young, but inside he was old. Ok?

A/N: Btw, in this chapter, and the chapters to come, will contain Ron bashing. If you are a Ron lover DON'T FLAME ME!

Chapter 6: Hogwarts Express.

August the 31st found Harry walking into the Leaky Couldren, his things shrunk and in his pocket. He walked over to the counter.

"Could I have a room please?" Harry asked the bartender politely. The man turned to him, and smiled a crooked smile. He turned around and grabbed a key from behind him.

"How long are you stayin?" The man asked.

"Just tonight." Harry replyed serenely. The man nodded.

"That'll be 5 Sickles." Harry got them out, and paid him. He was shown the way to his room. Harry sighed in a relieved way, and plopped on the bed, forgetting for the moment that he was once a feared killer, and acting like a normal teenager.

Harry awoke the next mourning feeling ready to go to Hogwarts. Although he was older than everyone else, he didn't know much about magic. Sure he'd read all the books he got, and memerised them. But, it didn't help the fact he'd had no chance to test out the different spells, to see how potent they are (A/N: The more powerful the person is, the more powerful the spell. Well, Harry is very powerful, no doubt about that).

He had about 3 hours to get to Kings Cross Station. He decided to do some reading, and training. His senses told him that he needed to touch up on his skills. It must be something serious then. His skills were the best there was. During his travels, people thought that he was a vampire, since he could hear, see, and even smell things far away.

So, to have him train them even more, this thing had to be either serious or dangerous. Probably both. He trained for 2 hours, then showered. He came out of the shower room about 10 minutes later, feeling refreshed and happy. He decided to pack up everything, and left, not before giving the key back. He 'flagged down' a taxi and got in, and told the driver to take him to Kings Cross Station.

Kagome awoke around the same time as Harry had finished training. She had been staying with a distant relative, who was also a witch. She packed away all the things she had gotten at Diagon Ally into a trunk that she had been given. She also added a few other things into the trunk, like some manga, candy, and some of her old school books. She closed her trunk, and exited the room. It was on the top floor, like at her home back in Japan. She walked down the stairs and saw her aunt at the table, eating.

"Ohayo Auntie Hannah." Kagome greeted her aunt.

"Ohayo." She muttered back. Kagome smiled.

"I'm going to have to go to.. Kings Cross Station.. in a few minutes." Kagome said, after checking the name another time. Hannah nodded, and got up.

"Well, let's leave." Kagome blinked, and went upstairs to get her trunk, Hannah coming up to help her. They dragged the trunk down, and into the car. They got in, and drove off.

Harry stood afar from the barrier that led to Platform 9 and three quarters, his baggage next to him. He knew it was a barrier, as he could 'see' through it. Grabbing his luggage, he walked over, and walked through calmly without hesitation. He was met with a large group of people on the other side, waiting to get on the train. Harry smiled faintly. He brought his luggage over to the train, and got on, finding a compartment near the end of the train. He sat down and closed his eyes, silently revising his thoughts.

Kagome stood with Hannah Gan, staring uncertainly at the supposed bairrer to Platform 9 3/4.

"Are you certain this is it?" She asked. Hannah blinked.

"Yes, I'm sure. All you have to do, is walk through." She explained. Kagome looked uncertainly at the wall. She didn't trust magical portals. But, she HAD to get through that portal.

"Are you sure it's to the platform." she asked. Hannah nodded.

"Yes it is." She said impatiently. Kagome sighed, grabbed her luggage, that was next to her, and walked through. She appeared, to her great joy, at Platform 9 3/4. She walked onto the train, and looked for a compartment. She found one, and walked in, only to find it being occupied by a familiar young man who looked like he was sleeping.

Ron Weasley was known, to the teachers (except Snape), as the kind of person who would not even think to attack anyone, and would no harm. To the others, he was a bastard who attacked anyone who opposed him or got in his way. He seemed to have the teachers under his thumb, as they always seemed to not realise, or care, when he picked fights with the other students for fun. All the students hated him with a passion. He had many 'friends', who he threatened them to act nice to him, though they cursed him in their mind. The threat he used, was he would curse them if they didn't agree, as well as tell the professors lies about things they didn't do.

He was standing, looking very arrogant, at Platform 9 3/4. He looked around as though he was the greatest person in the world. He caught sight of Draco Malfoy. Ron glared at the blonde with contempt. He hated that bastard so much. Of cause, that hatred was on both sides. Malfoy hated him in the same way.

It was then, Ron noticed someone he didn't recognise, that wasn't a first year. It was a girl, and she was very preety. Ron decided that he wanted her. Of cause, what Ron Weasley wanted, he got, and he would have that girl.

Kagome stood hin the doorway of the compartment, staring at the young man that was in the compartment. She stepped inside. He seemed to know she was there, as he turned to her.

"Hello again. I never thought I'd see you coming to Hogwarts." He said with amusement. Kagome stared at him.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" He chuckled.

"Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you." He said, extending his hand. Kagome stared at the hand, before reaching for it. Just as she was about to touch the hand, she was pulled back. At first, she thought it was Inuyasha, but he wouldn't do that. No, he'd kill Harry right there. Not knowing who it was, she elbowed the person, and heard someone cursing. She felt something against her head. Her eyes widened in fear.

Harry felt his anger burning in him when he saw a male red-head attacking the young woman from behind. He was even more furious when he saw the red head pointing his wand at her head. He got up, and hit the red head on the head, causing him to be knocked on the floor.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to attack from behind?" Harry said coldly. The male got up, and glared daggers at Harry.

"Who the hell are you?" He spat. Harry smirked.

"Harry Potter, at your service." With that, he gave a mock bow. The red head stared gapping at him. Harry, of cause, knew that he was famous in the wizarding world. The other male recovered quickly.

"Ron Weasley." With that, he extended his hand toward Harry. Harry stared emotionlessly at the hand. He knocked the hand away from him.

"I don't think so. I refuse to speak with idiots that attack people from behind." Harry said with a sneer. Weasley gave him a shocked look, then sneered at him.

"Fine then. But, you're going to regret this. Mark my words." With that, Weasley turned around, and stormed out. Harry sneered in the direction and turned to the female.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"I'm fine." Harry smiled back.

"What's your name." Harry asked.

"Kagome Higurashi." She replyed. Harry smiled.

"Let me guess, Japanese?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I grew up in Japan. I know what names are Japanese, and I know your name is Japanese." Harry said, being very honest. It was true he grew up in Japan. Kagome blinked.

"Anyway, thanks for saving me from that guy. No telling what he'd do if you hadn't stopped him." She said, shivvering slighty as the thought of what the Weasley could have done.

"At least he didn't get that far." Harry said with relief in voice. Kagome nodded. They then sat down and began talking throughout the trip, feeling content with talking. Harry felt as though his heart was beginning to soften, like when Susana was alive.

A/N: Wow, that was the longest chapter so far. I feel so proud of myself Just a note, PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you just wanna say good job, REVIEW! Also, tell me what house you want them to be in. I'm leaning toward either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Not Griffendore or Hufflepuff, because I really don't see Harry and Kagome being in Hufflepuff, and I've read too many fics where Harry and Kagome has been sorted into Griffendore, I wanna try something different.


	7. No One Expected This

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai

Reviewes:

Jarno: Thanks for the idea. I'll use it . Keep on reviewing.

RoaringWind: Thanks for the comment. I think Ron's a total arse.

A/N: Thank's to all that reviewed.

Chapter 7: No One Expected This

The Hogwarts Express stopped at the Hogsmeade train station. All the students walked out of the train, talking to each other. Harry smiled as he spotted Draco in the crowd.

"What now?" Kagome asked. Harry looked around. He saw Ron Weasly standing there, talking to a girl who looked as though she'd rather be somewhere else. Harry glared coldly at him.

"I have a friend over there, we could ask him." Harry said, absently waving a hand in Draco's direction. Draco noticed him and walked over toward them.

"Hi Harry." Draco said, a smile on his face. Then, he noticed Kagome.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, looking at Kagome with interest.

"A friend I met on the train. I rescued her from Ron Weasley." He shot said Weasley a death glare. Draco followed his glare, and glared at the red head.

"He's a total bastard. He seems to think that he's the centre of the universe. He tends to pick on the younger students, and the weaker of the older students. Everyone is too scared of him to tell any of the professors about him. The only professor that doesn't like him, is Snape. Of cause, every other professor thinks he's the perfect angel." Draco said with a slight sneer on his face. He really despised Weasleys. Especually the youngest male. He really got on Draco's nerves. Plus the fact that he has the professors under his thumb only made it worse. No one could even bad mouth him, they just stuck up for him. Honestly, what were they thinking.

"Really? That's interesting." Harry said, staring at the teen.

"Yes, it is." Draco muttered.

"Tell me, what is the school like?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's big. You can easily get lost. You get the feeling of belonging, as though the school is a home away from home." Draco said, an almost dreamy look on his face. Harry and Kagome looked blankly at him. Draco shook his head.

"Well, at least that's what I think." He said, a soft blush in his face.

"It's alright Draco." Harry said. They were about to say something, when they heard a loud voice.

"Firs' Years and new students (A/N: Yes, I know that sounds really weird)." The voice said.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked, slightly nervous. Draco gave a slight sneer.

"Hagrid. He's the Grounds Keeper." It was clear through his voice, that Draco didn't like Hagrid. Harry looked for the sound, and saw a rather large man, calling out.

"He's big." Harry said, as though he was telling the weather. Draco nodded.

"Yes, he is." Muttered Draco. He looked around, and saw the large figure reasonably far away.

"Hang on. He's far away, how did you see him like that?" Draco asked. Harry blinked.

"I have good vision." He said blandly.

"Good vision?" Draco asked, to confirm it.

"Yes. I have good vision." He confirmed.

"Well, you'd better get on your way. I'll see you at the sorting." Draco said, and walked off. Harry and Kagome shared a weird look, and walked over to Hagrid.

"Aren't yeh s'pposed teh be on th' carriages?" He asked.

"We're the new students." Harry said cheerfully. Hagrid blinked.

"So yeh are." With that, he led them to a lake, which had numerous boats there.

"Alrigh'. Climb in 'em. Onl' 6 teh a boat." Harry and Kagome climbed onto a boat, and 3 first years climbed on. When the other first years were on the boats, they began to make their way to Hogwarts. When Harry saw a glimps of Hogwarts, he was amazed. It looked like a fairytale castle. Looking around, he noticed all the first years left the same. He looked at Kagome, and saw that she had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried for her.

"I'm fine. It just brings back bad memories." Harry didn't ask her about it. He gave her a comforting hug, not noticing the blush on her face.

"'Ere we are." Hagrid said, and the boats stopped. They climbed out, Harry helped Kagome out, and she blushed slightly. They were led to a set of large doors, and Hagrid left. Harry looked around, waiting for something to happen. He noticed that the entire room was practictally crackling with magic. He looked at Kagome, and saw that she was looking around in awe at the room. Harry smiled. Just then, a door on the far side of the room opened. In came a woman who looked middle-aged. She had her hairuyp in a bun, and wore a black cloak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Minerva Mcgonigal. You will be sorted into one of the four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Griffendor." Harry sensed distate in her voice when she said Slytherin (A/N: I know she'd never say that, but hey, it's my story). He made a mental note to ask Draco about it.

"You will come in when I say." McGonigal said, and walked out. Harry watched her go with a raised eyebrow.

"Gee, that was interesting." He said sarcastically. Kagome sniggered softly. The other first years were looking around in awe and suprise. Harry and Kagome began talking, when they heard a gasp and scream. Haryr turned, prepeared for a fight, but saw that it was a group of ghosts. Harry turned, ready for an attack. But, it was only a group a ghosts

"Oh, first years I suppose?" One of the women asked.

"They are, we're just the new students, if that makes sense." Harry said, gestering first to the awe-stricken students, then to Kagome and himself. The ghosts chuckled.

"Ah yes, the two from Japan. We heard about you. Especially you Mr. Potter." One of the male ghosts said. Harry grinned sheepishly, ignoring the looks of awe from the first years.

"Well, what can I say. I can't stop it." There was silence, until the door opened.

"You can come in." McGonigal said once she opened the door, after 3 minutes. The first years nervously walked over toward the door, while the two older ones walked toward the door confidentally.

"After you." Harry said with a slightly mocking bow. Kagome snorted slightly and walked past him. Harry following her with a slight smirk on his face. They were met with a large room, with floating candles. There was four long tables going lengthways, and a table infront of them. Above the tables were banners, each with a different animal on it. Harry was snapped out of his scan when he noticed a dusty old hat on a stool in front of the tables. He could tell it was magical, it practically bled magic. He got a mild shock when the hat opened a tear in itself, and began singing.

(insert sorting song)

When it finished, the students began clapping, even the nervous first years who had no clue what was going on.

"Well, that was interesting." Harry muttered. The hat had basically spoken about house relationships, how this year they had to work together to stop the darkness. It also spoke about a warrior that will help in the war, and defeat the Dark Lord. Harry knew who the hat was speaking about. It was himself.

"When I say your name, you will come up and try on the sorting hat. When you have been sorted, you will go to your new house." McGonigal said, then began calling names.

Nathan Annagot got sorted into Slytherin.

It went on until Mariah Young was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Now, we have two new students to sort. Mrs. Kagome Higurashi, please come up." Kagome gave Harry a fleeting look, and walked up. She sat on the stool, the whole student body watching her. Kagome felt like fidgeting since all eyes were on her.

!"Oooh my. What a mind you have."! Kagome heard a voice say to her.

!"What are you talking about?"! She asked in her mind.

!"Hmm, let's see... A time traveller...a priestess, a powerful one at that. What's this? you knew a demon. Hmm, haven't heard about them for years."! The hat mused.

!"Just sort me."! Kagome said impatiently (A/N: Sorry about the ooc).

!"Of cause, of cause. I guess you'd better be SLYTHERIN"! (A/N: Sorry to those who wanted Ravenclaw ). The Slytherin table burst into applause. Kagome walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down.

"Harry Potter, your turn." McGonigal said. Immediantly the students (bar. Draco and Weasley) began muttering. Harry walked calmly, and confidently, to the front. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

!"Hmm. You have an interesting mind Mr. Potter."! The hat mummered in his head.

!"Yes well, what did you expect from someone with a past like mine."! Harry thought dryly. The hat chuckled.

!"Yes, that is true. You have lots of interesting experiences. I have never had the joy of sorting a person with immortalily before."! The hat said. Harry snorted in his mind.

!"Well, if you did sort another immortal, then you'd have to tell me."! Harry said almost sarcastically.

!"I'll remember that. Now, to sorting you."! The hat said, then began looking through Harry's mind.

!"Hmm, you've got courage, though not much. You're brave, you're cunning. You've got all the quialities of each house, But, where to sort you."! The hat muttered.

!"Just put me somewhere you think I'd be the most comfortable."! Harry said helpfully.

!"Aha. I know where to put you. SLYTHERIN"! The hat yelled out to the Great Hall. There was silence in the room. Then, Draco and Kagome began clapping, and the other Slytherins began clapping as well. Harry got off the stool, and walked over to the Slytherin table.

He sat next to Kagome, and looked at the professors. Most looked shocked, others looking scared, and the rest looked angry. Harry noticed one particualar professor looked very pale.

He had black hair, and black eyes. His hair looked greasy, and had a hooked nose. Harry also noticed that he had a black aura on his left arm. He noticed Harry staring at him, and glared at him. Harry raised an eyebrow. Although it was an impressive glare, Harry had seen better glares in his childhood. Of cause, they were from people who were his enemies, and he had been fighting them for years.

"Now that's over, let's eat." Dumbledore said after getting over his shock of Harry being sorted into Slytherin. Food appeared on the tables, and everyone began eating. Harry only ate a little. He never really ate much.

"Why eating so little?" Kagome and Draco asked, concerned that he wasn't eating much.

"My stomache can't handle too much food (A/N: I feel you're pain)." Harry said in an off-handish manner. Draco gave him a worried look. He may not have known Harry for long, but he felt as though he had known Harry longer than that. Of cause, that wasn't possible.

Though, what neither knew, was that Draco was more than what he seemed. Turns out Draco was the reincarnation of one of Harry's best childhood friends. All that was needed, was for Draco to remember.

A/N: Well, what a twister. . You know, I didn't really mean to write that last bit, but hey, if you like it then...yea. Btw, thanks to those who have reviewed. Also, can you please review, even if you want to say 'good job' or even 'crappy job', PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Snape finds out

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai 

Reviewes:

RoaringWind - Thankz for being a dedicated reviewer.

renagade41 - Thankz. I'll try to do that.

Sarah R Potter - Thanks. Hopefully you'll like this one.

Kiyoshi and Ame the Demons - thankz.

lostlove - Thanks for the conplement blushes

likyou - Don't worry, he'll find happines.

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. Also, in this chapter, is a look into Harry's past. Also, sor sorry I didn't updated sooner, I've been busy with school, and holidays.

Chapter 8: Snape finds out

After the Welcome Feast, Harry and Kagome were led to the Slytherin Common Room by a prefect. The prefect told them what the password was, 'Serpent King'. Harry found that rather amusing. He knew that the serpent king was a basilisk. He also heard that a basilisk was here in Hogwarts somewhere. Harry made a note to look for it. They walked into the Slytherin Common Room, and the first years looked around in awe at the room.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room, as you can tell. Boys dormantries are to the left, and Girls are to the right. Remember that no boys can enter the girls dormantries, unless they have permission." The prefect said sternly.

"If the two new sixth year students will follow me I will show you where you're rooms are." Harry and Kagome began following the prefect through a hall, to two rooms.

"These are your rooms. Remember the passwords to you're room, as you won't be able to get in without it." The prefect said with an almost evil grin. Harry and Kagome shared a weirded (A/N: Is that even a word?) out glance.

"Well, what's the passwords?" Harry asked. The prefect scowled.

"On the doors. You say you're name and the password will appear. Only you can see them." Harry raised an eyebrow. Then, the two walked over to the doors, and each said their names clearly.

"Harry Potter"

"Kagome Higurashi." They both said at the same time. On Harry's door, the word 'Buttousai' appeared. On Kagome's door the word 'Miko' appeared. Harry was slightly unnerved about it. Did someone know his secret. He hoped not. They whispered their passwords and the door opened up.

"Good night." Harry said softly to Kagome, who smiled softly at him, and whispered

"Good night." Kagome walked into her room, and Harry smiled softly, then walked into his own. The room had basically all green and silver. The walls were green, and the bed was green and silver. At the end of the bed, lay Harry's trunk. Harry walked over to the bed, and fell asleep.

The next day found Harry and Kagome sitting in the Great Hall, talking with Draco, and some other Slytherins. Today they were going to start classes, for the first time. Snape began handing out their timetables, giving Harry a cold look. Harry watched Snape, a suspicious look on his face. Draco seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Harry shook his head to rid it of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing. I just had Proffesor Snape glare at me. No biggie (A/N: I love that saying )." Harry said as though he was telling the weather. Draco looked at him incrediously (A/N: Is that a word?),

"What? I'm just saying that he glared at me. Personally, I've seen better glares on children." Harry said, as defense for himself, as well as an insult. Draco gaped at him.

"Better glares on children? That has to be the worst insult you can give him. Just, don't let him hear you." Draco said to him, muttering the last bit. Harry grinned.

"Oh, I won't." He said almost mischeiviously. Draco decided instantly that he didn't like the look in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" he asked almost nervously. Harry put on an innocent look.

"Me? Planning something? You wound me." Harry said with mock innocence. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I know that look. You're planning something, aren't you?" Harry sighed.

"If you must know, I'm not planning anything malicious. Or anythink embarassing. It's not as though I'm going to tell the whole student body that I've seen better glares from Professor Snape, on children." Harry said calmly. Just then, the professor in question walked past and gave Harry a stoney look.

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Harry looked innocently at him.

"I didn't say anything professor." He said as though confused. Snape just eyed him suspiciously, then walked off. Harry watched him innocently as he walked off. When Snape sat down, Harry turned to his friends, seeing Draco giving him a shocked look. "What?" He asked innocently. Draco gave him a shocked look.

"That's what you were plotting to do." Draco whispered.

"What, me? Never." Harry said with mock hurt. Draco snorted, and Harry innocently began eating. Kagome chuckled at their antics. This was certainly going to be an interesting.

There you go.

You want more?

Ok, here you go.

Harry made his way to potions class, Kagome walking beside him. This was his first class of the day, and he was quite looking forward to it. Only problem, was the class was with the Griffendors, hence Ron Weasley would be in the class. They, the Slytherins and Griffindors, waited outside the classroom, the Slytherins ignoring the tauntings of the Griffindors. Harry noticed that they simply ignored his presence.

"Would you lot shut up? I'd prefer not to get a migraine before class." Harry said exhasperatly. The Griffendors glared at him, weak glares I might add, and was on the recieving end of one of Harry's glares. They shivvered, and decided to ignore the Slytherins. Just then, the door opened, revealing Professor Snape.

"In." He said coldly. They piled in, Griffendors taking one side, Slytherins taking the other.

"Now, hopefully you dunderheads have matured during the summer, as I will not tolerate any stupid behavior." Snape began, his soft, dangerous, voice echoing around the room. Harry found it quite interesting how his voice had the ability to stop students, and to silence them.

"I do believe we have two new students. Mr. Potter." Snape said, the snapped Harry's name.

"Yes?" Harry asked seriously. Snape eyed him.

"Where would you find a bezoar?" He asked. Harry fought to raise an eyebrow.

"In the stomache of a goat, sir." He replyed calmly. Snape seemed fine with that answer.

"Ms. Higurashi. What does Veritaserum(sp?) do?" He snapped.

"It's a very strong truth serum. It's also incredibly hard to resist." Kagome replyed.

"Good. 30 points to Slytherin. Now, we will make the Blood Freezing potion. Make sure you read the instructions on the board carefully, as it could very well injure you severly." Snape said, in a tone that almost suggested he didn't care. Harry and Kagome paired up. Halfway through, Harry felt a tug in his mind.

He stiffened as images of his past went through his mind. Susana's death, the War, watching his children, and their children grow up and die. Many painful memories. Harry looked at Snape, to see him looking at him in suprise.

Harry instantly knew he was the one going through his memories. He glared coldly at him, and was satisfied when he shuddered. Inside, Harry was fumming.

How dare someone go through his memories? They were his memories, not anyone else's. He calmed himself down. It wouldn't be good if his homicidal side broke loose (A/N: If he got angry enough, then his other side will break loose and go on a homicidal rampage). harry brought his attention back to the potion, trying to ignore the almost shocked stares Snape gave him. No matter, he'd get over it.

After they finished lesson, Harry went to leave. But, a voice stopped him.

Mr. Potter. Stay behind." Snape said in an almost tired voice. Harry sighed, and walked over to the desk. Snape watched as the other students left, and then turned to Harry.

"Now, Mr. Potter, what was it that I saw in your mind?" He asked calmly. Harry stared at him.

"You had no right to look at my memories." Harry said coldly. Snape gave him a piercing look.

"Mr. Potter. Tell me what it was." Snape demanded just as coldly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"If you must know, it was from my past." Snape blinked.

"What do you mean from your past? You're only 16, and that was set over two hundred years ago." He almost shouted. Harry smiled sadly. "That's because it was over two humdred years ago." He said almost sadly.

"Well then, how come you were there?" Snape asked as though he were dreading the answer.

"I wasn't raised in this time." Harry said softly. Snape's eyes widened.

"Then when were you raised?" He asked. Harry closed his eyes, willing any bad memories away.

"1770." Harry replyed. Snape's jaw gaped.

"1770? How the hell did you get there? That kind of time-travelling is illegal." He said. Harry opened his eyes.

"My guardian, if you could call him that, came into this time using a very dark spell. He took me from my relatives house, and transeported us into the past. There, I was taught how to handle weapons, and how to fight any enemies. But, when I was 7, They came and took me away." He said sadly. Snape watched him.

"Who?" He asked sofly.

"The group of deadly assassins. They killed my guardian, and took away. They taught me how to kill, how to torchure, and how to destroy. They took any bit of childish innocence I might have had left, and destroyed it. They mad me into a cold killer, a deadly assassin, and a feared one." Harry clenched his fist.

"For 7 years, they trained me. Then, they had me fight in the War, and any battles they had. So much bloodshed, so much dying. Of cause, I was used to it, me being around that kind of thing since I was 7. They had me killing, and torchuring any captives they had. We all showed no mercy to women, or children. All we knew, was that we had to kill, and kill we did." Harry raised his head, and looked into Snape's eyes.

"I am not proud of what I had done. I know what true hell is." Snape found himself havind compassion on his.

"What is true hell?" He asked.

"It's knowing that you can never truely love. It's knowing that you can never see your loved ones ever again. It's seeing your children grow up, and die, and you can never see them. I had a wife, I had children. I can never see them again. Never. Not even if I try to kill myself, I can never see them." Snape looked at him, seing all the conflicting emotions in his eyes.

"Why can't you?" Harry turned away.

"I can't die. I've been cursed with immortality." He said sadly. Snape's eyes widened.

"How?" He asked in suprise.

"A miss cast spell 230 years ago." Was Harry's response.

"Who cast the spell?" Snape asked.

"Ironically, it was Voldemort. The moron " They stayed silent.

"May I go now? I have a class." Harry asked. Snape nodded, unable to speak. Harry turned, and walked out of the room. Snape leant back on his chair, processing the information.

He knew he shouldn't have looked into his mind, but he couldn't help it. Plus, Dumbledore wanted him to find out where he had been. Snape couldn't tell this to Dumbledore. It was far too personal. Plus, the boy, no man, would never forgive him. Snape groaned, and put his head in his hands.

What was he going to do?

A/N: There you go. A little insight on Harry's past. Hope you like it. It was a bitch writing it. But hey, I got it done.


	9. Exchanging Pasts

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai 

Reviewes:

Sarah R Potter: Thanks for your review.

Spastic Freak: Good to know you're enjoying the story so far.

ranma hibiki: Hmm. Good idea.

yuki potter: Thanks fo your review. Hope you lke this chapter.

FF-loverHP1: Thanks I try to do my best. Do you know of any other HP/RK crossovers?

ApocSM: blush thanks for loving my story

WaterMage: Hmm. Do you want to Beta for Me?

loverofallthingsgreek: Thanks for your review.

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. You're legends.

Chapter 9: Exchanging Pasts

Harry walked toward the Transfiguration classroom in deep thought. What the hell had made him do that? Why the hell did he tell Snape his past? He sighed, and saw Kagome and the others waiting at the classroom. He smiled, and walked over to them.

"Hi." He said, and Kagome jumped. She span around, and put a hand over her heart when she realised who it was.

"Harry. You startled me." Harry grinned.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said, sounding almost sorry. Kagome sighed.

"Class is about to start. I wonder what McGonigal's like?" Kagome said, muttering the last bit.

"Well, from what Draco has said, McGonigal doesn't really like Slytherins." Harry said, annoyance in his his voice when he said about McGonigal not liking Slytherins.

"McGonigal is very biased about us Slyths. I reackon she's just pissed about something that happened when she attended Hogwarts some years ago." A voice said from behind Kagome. Kagome turned, and Harry looked behind her, and saw Draco standing there.

"Ever since first year, McGonigal's been very biased against us Slytherins. We found that out when she started taking points off us for the smallest thing." The way Draco said it, it made Harry feel as though he wanted to show McGonigal what being a true Slytherin was. Harry would've said something, but the door opened, and McGonigal stood there.

She cast the Slytherins a not-so-friendly look, and the Griffendors a warm look, and Weasley shot Harry a smug look, which Harry returned with an emotionless look. Which, I might add, is worse than a cold look. Weasley shivvered.

"Come in." McGonigal said in voice that almost reminded Harry of a lioness protecting her children, the Griffendors being the children, from the enemy, the Slytherins. Harry found the comparison funny. Not only were the Griffendors animal a Lion, but the Slytherins were snakes, deadly, poisonous snakes. Harry almost laughed, but refrained from doing so. It wouldn't be good to make McGonigal mad at him now. No, it wouldn't be good at all. So, they now sat down in the transfiguration classroom, waiting for McGonnigal to stop staring at them (Harry and Kagome), and start teaching. After a few seconds, McGonigal cleared her throat.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, and welcome to our two new students." she sent an annoyed glare to Harry.

"As you are all aware of, this is Transfiguration. This year will be more difficult than the rest, as we will start more advanced Transfiguration. There will be no fighting, or childish behavior from any of you." McGonigal directed the last bit to Weasley, who's face began burning in shame. Harry made a mental note to ask Draco about it later. McGonigal then began talking about the curiculum, and everything that she would be expecting of them. Harry sighed, and struggled not to fall asleep. He noticed Kagome doing the same.

"Mr. Potter." McGonigal snapped. Harry lazily looked at her,

"Yes Professor?" He asked with an almost bored tone. McGonigal glared at him.

"Are you listening to me?" She demanded.

"Of cause I am Professor." Harry said with an airy voice, as though he wasn't quite there. McGonigal stared hard at him.

"Pay attention." She snapped. Harry just stared at her with unblinking eyes.

"I am." He said simply. McGonigal glared at him, and continued her lesson.

For the rest of the class, Harry listened very boredly to McGonigal's voice. He was very glad when the class finished, and the class made their way to the Great Hall. Harry, Kagome and Draco sat together at the Slytherin table.

"That was so boring." Harry said in defeat. The nearby Slytherins laughed.

"Just be glad you haven't suffered through that for 5 years." Draco said dryly. Harry gave him a look of mock sympathy.

"I pity all of you that have had to suffer hearing that woman for 5, long, painful, years." He said. That caused another round of laughter from the Slytherins. Harry just smiled, and began eating. However, it was only Harry who noticed Snape watching him calculatingly. It was only Harry who saw Dumbledore look calculatingly at the Slytherins. Harry narrrowed his eyes, his instincts told him that Dumbledore was up to no good, and that he should look out.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked. Harry blinked a few times.

"Have you noticed how Dumbledore is staring at our table?" Harry asked, voice low. Kagome blinked, and looked at the Headmaster out of the corner of her eye.

"I have just now." She replyed. Harry's eyes darkened slightly.

"I think our dear Headmaster is planning something." He said softly. Kagome looked shocked.

"You think so?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Something about him feels odd. I can't explain it, but I have a feeling that Dumbledore is up to something not good." Harry said quietly.

Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling of the room. He sighed. His life was very confusing, and complex. After being trained as a professional killer, he thought his life wouldn't get anymore confusing. That was until Suanna died. When his beloved wife was killed, Harry was confused about what to do.

His wife was his life, his reason for living. Without her, Harry hadn't known what to do. After a few weeks, Harry had been wandering around the outskirts of Kyoto, when he had met up with the person that had caused him so much pain. Voldemort. He was the reason he wasn't able to be reunited with his wife and children. A knock on the door interupted his musing.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"It's me." A soft female voice said from behind the door.

"Kagome?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"Hai (meaning yes in Japanese)." She replyed. Harry walked over to the door, and opened it up.

"Want to come in?" He asked. Kagome nodded, and walked in. Harry sat on his bed, and Kagome sat in a chair that was next to the bed. There was silence for a few minutes

"Something you want to talk about?" Harry asked. Kagome nodded. After a few seconds she spoke.

"I have a feeling you've been keeping something from us." She said in a slightly hurt voice. Harry sighed.

"It's true. I have been keeping something a secret. Something very big. But, I can also tell you have been keeping something as well." Harry said, shooting Kagome a suspicious glance, who was currently staring at the floor.

"Yes. I, too, am keeping a secret. A rather big one about my past." She said nervously. Harry was silent for a few seconds.

"How about you tell me your past, and I'll tell you mine. I'm sure you'll be very shocked after hearing mine." Harry said dryly. Kagome nodded.

"Well, my life was preety boring up until I was 16. I was a normal girl, in a normal high school. My dad died of cancer when I was 5 years old. I lived with my mum, little brother and my Grandpa. We had an old shrine next to our house, with an old well inside, and one day I was sitting outside, and an unusual centipede-like monster came out of the shrine. The monster drew me into the well, and I was sent back in time." She stopped, and looked at Harry.

"Go on." He said. Kagome then began telling him about meeting Inuyasha, about how he thought she was Kikyo. She told him about the Shikon No Tama, and meeting the others. She told him about her adventures and Naraku. She hesitated, and told him what Inuyasha had done. She finished her story with how she got to be at Hogwarts. Harry was silent for a few minutes. He had his head lowered, so Kagome couldn't see his face.

"Well, I must say your life has been very interesting. I believe you, seeing as this world isn't quite what it seems." He paused, sighed, and looked at Kagome.

"As I have promised, I will tell you my past." He said, taking a breath to calm himself down.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kagome said, but Harry shook his head.

"No, I promised. I always keep my promises." Harry said the last bit half to himself, half to Kagome.

"I was born to my parents Lily and James Potter. You know about Voldemort, and how he killed by parents and almost killed me. I was sent to my relative's house, but a man from the past came and took me away from their door step. I was raised in the 1700s by the same man, but, when I was six, he was killed, and I was taken." He paused, clenching his fist slightly.

"They taught me how to kill, how to torchure, and how to mask my emotions. Every 'lesson' was very hard and brutal. After I learnt all I could, I participated in a lot of battles, and raides. I killed so many people by my hand, so many innocent people." Harry said, a haunted look in his eyes.

"I was about 16, and I met the most beautiful woman. Her name was Suanna, and it was love at first sight. Whenever I wasn't in battles, we would talk. We got to know each other, and then, I asked her to marry me. She said yes, and we had a secret wedding, and all her family came." Harry said, a whistful look on his face as he remembered his wedding.

"I continued on fighting in battles, and raides, even though Suanna tried to get me to stop. She realised that her attempts were futile, and she decided to learn to fight so she could help. A few years later, I found out that Suanna was pregnant. With the battles going on, we decided to keep her pregnancy a secret, since I had people trying to kill me. When her pregnancy became very visible, we decided that she should stay away from the battlefield." His eyes nearly lit up.

"She gave birth to a healthy boy and girl. We named them Yuki and Kira. Unfortuently, we weren't able to properly look after them, so one of my closest friends looked after them. Afterwards, Suanna started fighting in battles again. Almost 6 years past, and Suanna was killed in a very bloody battle." His eyes saddened.

"Afterward, I decided to roam around, after losing her. I came across a cetain Dark Lord, how he got into the past I have no idea, but he was there. He tried to get me to join him, but I told him no. He began to cast spells at me, but I just dodged them all, it was as if I knew that they were harmful. Then, he cast a very peculiar spell, and I let it hit me." He stopped.

"It felt as though something was entering my soul, and changing it. It took a few seconds, and Voldemort seemed surprised about something, so he cast the killing curse toward me. It hit, and yet I was alive. He tried more, but I staying standing. Then, I took my sword, and killed him. I took to wandering, slaughterin people that I didn't like. During this time, I realised that I wasn't ageing, that I stayed the same. I then realised that I was never going to die, that I was never going to be able to see Suanna again. I looked for my children, and raised them. I watched over them while they grew, and they had children. I began to realise that an assassin wouldn't survive, so I stopped. I began travelling, watching over, and consoling the last remaing of my family." He smiled.

"I saw every part of the world, and helped out in a few wars, and my family. Then, 15 years ago, I returned to Japan and stayed there. So, that is my life story." He finished. Kagome was quiet for a while. Harry looked at her face, and was surprised to see tears rolling down her face. He went over to her, and enveloped her in a hug. She stiffened, then relaxed into the hug. They stayed like that for a while, a calm silence in the room.

"What a horrible way to live." Kagome whispered, breaking the silence. Harry nodded.

"It is. It's horrible to know that I can never see any of my loved ones, and family." He said sadly. Then, a small, sad smile appeared on his face.

"At least I know how to look after myself now." He said, making Kagome smile.

"Well, I guess that is a good point." She said, leaning her head in. Harry found his head moving in as well.

A/N: There we go. Tell me, what do thing of me making this a Severitus challenge response (Snape is Harry's dad)? I just had the craziest idea of doing that... plus, our beloved dog demon will make an appearance soon..not necissarily next chapter...but soon.


	10. The true meaning of family

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai 

Reviewes:

ranchan23: Umm, yea. Inuyasha WILL come to Howgarts, even after all the hell he put Kagome in. But hey, Harry can kick his arse. Thanks for the reviews BTY, Kagome didn't go to Hogwarts when she was 10, because it woudln't reallyt make any sense if she went, then she wouldn't have gone down the well.

sexy sesshoumaru-2: Heh. lovely review. Yes, I did end it in an evil spot.

wee-little-kitsune: Thanks, will do that.

Sarah R Potter: Good to know you're loving the story so far.

Spastic Freak: Thanks for reviewing he/she-who-was-once-known-as-RoaringWind.

Shabopo: Gee thanks fo the flamer. Sooo sotrry it ins't up to standards. IT'S A BLOODY FANFICTION!

A/N: SO sorry for not updating sooner. I just have had MAJOR writers block, and other complications. Also, we find out more about Harry.  
Also, "Blah" means English (obviously) and 'blah' is Japanese

Chapter 10: The true meaning of family

Harry and Kagome's heads became closer, and their lips met. Their eyes closed, and Harry placed a hand on Kagome's cheek, and she wrapped her arms around him, and they deepened the kiss, mapping out each other's mouths. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, reluctantly, and stared into each other's eyes.

"One word. Wow." Kagome said breathlessly. Harry chuckled, and carresed her cheeck with his hand.

"That is one word to describe it." Harry said, and recaptured her lips in his. Kagome gave into the kiss, sighing happily. They seperated once more, and didn't speak. After a few minutes, Harry spoke.

"Ne, Kagome. I know we haven't been friends for very long, but I wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Harry asked nervously, not quite sure how she'll react. He looked at her face, and saw shock, and worry. She locked eyes with Harry and launched into his arms.

"Yes, of cause I will be your girlfriend." She said happily, and Harry kissed her again.

The next day, Harry and Kagome walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand. All the girls they passed glared at Kagome, and the guys all glared at Harry in envy. When they go to the Great Hall, all conversation stopped, as every occupant turned to look at them. Some of them stared at them with their mouths gaping, others looked at them in shock, and Ron Weasley reacted by attempting to curse Harry.

Unluckily for him, Professor Snape came in, and gave him a detention with Filch, and removed 50 points from Griffendor. They made it to the Slytherin table, when they were immediantly mobbed by Draco, who was demanding why they didn't tell him when they hooked up. The other Slytherins were giving them congratulations on their new relationship. Professor Snape was looking at Harry with almost pride in his eyes.

Harry gave him a smile, then began eating, ignoring the guys asking him how Kagome kissed. Kagome was also eating her food, and ignoring all the annoying questions from the girls, asking her how Harry kissed. They got through breakfast without seriously hexing someone, and got to the next class, where Harry had Ron Weasley glaring at him, and all the other guys bar Draco, and Kagome had the girls giving her evil eyes, and jealous looks.

Harry and Kagome were going around ignoring the looks they received, going to class holding hands, and talking when they were in the hallway. However, one day, about 2 week later, Harry was called up to Dumbledore's office. Curious, Harry went up to his office, said the password, which was 'pavlova' , and entered the office. Harry blinked slowly.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked polietly. Dumbledore nodded

"Yes, I did. Come in." Harry almost cautiously came in, and sat down.

"What is it?" He asked. Dumbledore looked at the newspaper he held in his hand.

"You should have a look at this." He said, and handed Harry the newspaper. The ex-assassin looked at it, and saw the headlines 'Sirius _Black escapes Azkaban. Are we really safe?_'. Harry frowned, and looked at Dumbledore.

"Pardon my manners, but what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked. Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"Sirius Black was your Godfather, and the man who helped to kill your parents." Harry's eyes darkened, and Dumbledore could swear that he saw swirls of black in his eyes.

"So, Sirius Black was my godfather, and helped in the murder of my parents?" He asked with no emotion whatsoever. That scared Dumbledore more than if he spoke with emotion.

"Yes." He replyed, and Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, a dangerous tint in his eyes.

"Do you know where he is now?" He asked almost purringly. Dumbledore shook his head,

"If we did, we would have already caught him and put him back into Azkaban." Dumbledore said, feeling slightly nervous at the malicious look in Harry's eyes. Harry's lip curled into a smirk.

"Well, if I find him he will pay for what he did to my parents." Harry said, and one look in his eyes told Dumbledore that he really didn't want to be Sirius Black if Harry found him. Dumbledore was about to speak, when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called out. The door opened, and in walked a slightly nervous 6th year.

"Sir, two little children have somehow entered the Great Hall. I was...asked...to come get you." The 6th year said. Harry frowned.

"What did these two children look like?" He asked. The 6th year blinked.

"Well. There was a boy and a girl. They both had black hair and blue/green eyes. The girl had long hair, about half way down her back, and the boy's hair was short." The 6th year said.

"Chikusho." (A/N: FYI it means 'damn it') Harry muttered in Japanese, and went out of the room in a hurry. Dumbledore blinked, and shared a glance at the 6th year, who shrugged. Then, they followed Harry out the door.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, before they were interupted (that sounded bad. get your mind out of the gutter)

Kagome was muttered curses under her breath as people began muttering to each other when they realised Harry wasn't there with his girlfriend. Rumours was spreading rapidly about where he is. Kagome, of cause, just ignored them all. But, they were getting to be very annoying very quickly. When one particular rumour came to her ears, Kagome was ready to leap up and attack the person, when the large doors that lead to outside opened, and two children, about 7, came in, looking around frantically for someone.

'Granpa.' The little boy called out in Japanese, frantically searching. Kagome's eyes widened when she heard it. She went over to them, crouched down.

'Are you lost?' She asked kindly. The two children looked at her.

'Have you seen our Granpa? He may be our granpa, but he looks really young. He has black hair and green eyes.' The little girl said, almost in tears. Kagome smiled confortingly at them, vaguely hearing one of the professors tell one of the 6th years to get the Headmaster. 'What's your names?' Kagome asked kindly.

'Rea.' The little girl responded, sniffing.

'Ryu.' The boy said, looking down, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'What's the matter?' She asked, concerned for the two children that looked so much like Harry.

'Our house was attacked by bad men. Okaa-san and dad told us to escape, to grab the pert-key..or something like that, and wait for them before acti..activu..making it work. We heard a loud boom and turned to see the bad men coming toward us, we panicked and acti..activatued the pert-key. We ended up here, and knew Granpa was here.' Ryu said clenching his hands into fists, and shaking slightly, furious tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kagome was about to say something, but the doors opened, Rea and Ryu looked up, their eyes lightened up, and started running toward Harry, who was standing in the dooorway. Harry found himself hugged fiercly by the two 7 year olds. He looked at his great-great-great-great grandchildren in concern, going on his knees.

'Ryu, Rea? Did something happen to Kera and Dakshi?' Harry asked in almost fear. Rea and Ryu sniffed.

'We were attacked by these bad men. Mum and dad told us to get that prot-key thing, and wait for them. But, we heard BOOM, and we saw the bad men coming at us. We aci..activuated the prot-key, and we came here.' Ryu said, sniffing, and rubbing his eyes to rid them of his tears. Harry hugged them, feeling anger for his great-great-great grand-daughter and step-grandson.

'Don't wory Ryu, Rea. I won't let anything happen to you.' Harry whispered to them. It was then that he realised that students and staff alike were watching him. His eyes darkned.

"Do you mind? I have 2 children that have just lost their parents." Harry said softly, yet the whole room heard him. They stiffened at his tone, and went back to what they were doing. Hary looked back to his two desendants, and stroked their hair like he'd done with his own children. After a while, they pulled away, whipping tears with their sleeve.

'Alright now?' Harry asked carefully. They nodded, and Harry smiled comfortingly at them.

'C'mon, I'll take you somewhere safer than here.' They nodded, smiling. Harry got up, took their hand, and walked to the Slytherin Common room.

"_Serpent King_." Harry said firmly, and the portrait opened up. He smiled at Ryu and Rea's awed look.

'This way.' He said, and led them to his room.

"_Battousai_." He muttered at his door. The door opened, and Harry lightly nudged the two into the room.

'Wow.' Rea said, awe on her face as she stared at Harry's room. Harry chuckled.

'You know, it's not that good Rea-chan.' Harry said, saying 'chan' to annoy the 7 year old. She scowled at him, stuck her tongue at him, and huffed. Harry smiled slightly, and lifted her off the floor into his arms. Rea then yawned, causing Ryu to yawn as well. Harry chuckled.

'Tired?' He asked with a smile. Rea nodded, and Harry flicked his wrist, and two beds appeared. He carried the two to the beds, and tucked them in, kissing their foreheads. He walked to the door, and was about to open it, when a small voice stopped him.

'Where are you going granpa?' Ryu asked looking a bit worried. Harry smiled reasurringly at him.

'I'm just going to talk to a few people. No one will be able to get in here unless I'm here.' Harry said, and Ryu nodded, then fell asleep. Harry smiled sadly, and walked out of the room.

A while later, Harry walked to the owlery about 16 letters in hand. He entered, gave each letter to seperate owls, and told them to go to each address. He watched the owls go, and his eyes darkened slightly.

"You can mess with me Riddle, but not with my family." He said with a cold voice. He span around, and walked out of the owlery, only to walk into his Head of House.

"May I help you Professor?" Harry asked polietly. Snape stared at him.

"Who are those two children that appeared in the Great Hall?" He asked, looking hard at him. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if he should trust him with this.

"You can trust me, you know." Snape said softly. Harry looked at him. Then sighed.

"If you must know, they are my, how do I say, decendants, the children of Yuki, my son. I have personally helped out with the lives of my children, and their children. Right after I realised that I was a wizard, I looked for a way to allow my family to find me easily should they get attacked one way or another. I discovered port-keys, and so I created enough for the others. I made it so they'd be able to go where ever I was. I guess it's even possible for them to go through the Wards around Hogwarts." Harry explained, then turned his head, and looked around, suspicion in his eyes.

Then, Snape caught movement out of the corner of is eye. He did have any time to react, when Harry had the person up against the wall, his left hand around their neck, and right hand held his wand.

"Well, well, look what I found. It seems that someone enjoys listening in on people's conversations." He purred dangerously to the woman he had in a grip. Snape smirked.

"Well, Miss. Skeeter, in a bit of a fix?" The elder said almost smuggly.

"You know, I never knew that the ministry of Magic actually allowed reporters into a school without permission to spy on people's conversation." Harry said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Skeeter struggled to breathe. All she was going to do, was sent something off that she got from a ... source in the school, when she heard the two talking softly. She was about to get closer, when Harry grabbed her, and pushed her into the wall.

"Need...to...breathe." She gasped out. Harry's eyes flashed. Snape put a hand on his shoulder. Harry scowled, and released her.

"Did you hear anything?" Harry demanded softly, carrasing his wand, in a similar manner how he did in his assassin days, except he held a sword, not a wand. Skeeter shook her head.

"No." She said, shaking in slight fear. Harry nodded.

"Good." He said, then Skeeter ran off. Harry watched her go, no emotion on his face.

"Damn reporters. Glad there wern't any like that in the 1700s. They wouldn't have survived." Harry muttered.

"Dare I ask why they wouldn't?" Snape asked wearily. Harry's lips formed into a dark smile.

"I would have killed them." Harry responded, and walked off, leaving the professor to look at his retreating back.

"I'm so glad that he's not on The Dark Lord's side." He muttered to himself, and left as well.

Harry walked into the Slytherin Common Room, a carefree look on his face. He talked to Draco, Kagome, Blaise and Theo, then went back to his room. He smiled at the sleeping froms of Rea and Ryu. He kissed them on the forehead again, and went into his bed. He lay there, trying to sleep. About half an hour later, he fell asleep.

A/N: FINALLY FINISHED. Once again, I'm so sorry for the LONG wait. I've just been SO busy, and had a MAJOR writers block. Pesky things they are. Hopefully, next chapter will take less time.


	11. Return of DogBoy

Be careful of the Hitokiri Battousai 

Reviews

athenakitty: Harry has about 30 odd decendants, so he made a portkey for about 10 families. As you will see in this chapter, Harry will each Ron a lesson.

Spastic Freak: Thank you, thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Alex O.: Glad you like this story, hope you like this chapter

Jesp-R: Ok, Harry and Kagome did meet in chapter 2, but it was pushed back in their minds.

gcdy: Thanks for your review, it made me laugh. Glad your enjoying the story. lol.

Lady Salazar: Thanks for the long review, as you see in this chapter, Harry's Dark Side is coming out to play. The reason why Harry looks 16, is because his natural appearence has been masked by uncontious glamours, in an attempt to fit in, and to prevent people from realsing he's not ageing. Your comment about not making it Severitus, had given me an idea. Thanks.

darthdrew1704: Sorry to make you wait, but here it is.

A/N: Sorry it took so damn long to write this, but I STILL have writers block. I HATE IT SO! (readers raise eyebrow) Heh, sorry. "Blah" is English 'Blah' is Japanese

Chapter 11: Return of Dog-boy

Harry woke up to two children jumping on him.

'Granpa, wake up.' Rea and Ryu said at the same time. Harry gave the two a mock glare.

'Must you wake me up like that?' Harry asked in mock, and slightly true, annoyance. The two grinned mischeviously.

'Yep. Of cause we do.' Harry groaned, remembering his own children while he was raising them. They did exacually the same thing as Ryu and Rea were doing.

'You two are going to be the death of me.' Harry groaned. Whether it was playfully or true, you couldn't tell. Rea giggled, the events of yesterday in the back of her mind.

'Don't be silly granpa, you can't die.' She said, and Ryu lowered his head, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Soon, the twins were laughing. Harry rolled his eyes in an amused way.

'Honestly you two. I don't see what is so funny.' Harry said over their laughter. That just made them laugh even harder. Muttering about overly hyper-active 7 year olds, Harry got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Later found Harry walking toward the Great Hall, Ryu and Rea following behind him, looking in awe at the portraits. Harry rid a snort when the twins made a comment that the artist that painted the portrats must not have had a sense of humour, because they looked so boring. When they made it to the Great Hall, Harry turned to the twins.

'When we walk into the Hall, I need you to be on your best behavior. If anyone tries anything, don't react. If a hot-tempered red head does anything, tell me and I'll deal with him.' Harry explained. The two nodded.

'We will Granpa.' They said in unison. Harry opened the door, and all conversation stopped. Harry scowled as people turned to look at him,

"Honestly, don't you have anything better to do than stare at me? It's as though I'm an animal in a zoo." He drawled loudly. No one said anything. Then, the Slytherin table burst into laughter. Harry took an exaggerated bow, making the laughter louder. Ryu and Rea looked around, and saw Kagome, tears of laughter in her eyes. Then, Dumbledore stood.

"Calm down, everyone." The Slytherins calmed down, to a few chuckles, and Harry, trailed by Ryu and Rea, made his way to the Slytherin table. Harry sat next to Kagome, and Ryu and Rea sat on Harry's lap, making him chuckle. They began piling food onto Harry's plate and eating it.

'Leave some food for the rest of us.' Harry said dryly. The twins grinned sheepishly, and just finished off what they had. Harry smiled faintly at them, and turned to Kagome.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Harry asked.

"Well, we've got Transfiguration first, followed by CoMC, then Potions and Divination to finish the day off." She said, mocking one of the snooty waiters (no offense to snooty waiters). Harry snorted

"Oh goody." He said dryly. Kagome chuckled.

'Ne, Granpa. That guy is glaring at us.' Ryu said pointing at the Griffindor table. Harry blinked and looked at the Griffendor table, Sure enough, Weasley was glaring maliciously at them. Harry gave him a dark look, and Weasley paled, and continued eating. Harry muttered in his head about introducing the Griffindor to his sword, and turned back.

'Why was he doing that granpa?' Rea asked curiously. Harry gave her a comforting smile.

'He's just jealous.' Harry said in a half teasing voice. The twins looked at him in confusion.

'Why would he be jealous?' Rea asked, with a frown. Harry smiled reassuringly at her.

'Just because I have a gorgeous girlfriend.' He said with a sneaky look in his eyes. Kagome fought to keep a blush off her face. Ryu and Rea made faces at him.

'Granpa, that's gross.' They said at the same time, then giggled madly. Harry looked amused.

'Loving someone isn't something you should find gross.' He said in an amused voice. The twins made disgusted faces at him again. Harry chuckled, and mussed up their hair. The two scowled at him, which looked cute on their faces. Harry smiled at them, with made them smile.

Harry and Kagome made their way out of the Transfiguration classroom, ready to go to CoMC, the twins following them, bouncing around. As usual for the ex-assassin, the class was boring, since he had the ability to do most of the spells without wand, or words, for decades.

He only went to amuse McGonnigal, and himself. Plus, Kagome was in the class as well, and Ronald Weasley. Ryu and Rea just sat down, and drew in a muggle book that Harry had brought with him.

They walked outside, to where CoMC always took place, and waited for their teacher, Hagrid, to show up. Harry liked the half-giant, he reminded him of one of his allies/friends centuries ago. The large man was one of the most loyal men Harry had met during that era. The class was talking to themselves, the twins were sitting under a nearby tree, so Harry could keep an eye on them in case they ran into the Forbidden Forrest.

Then, their teacher appeared, behind him was a creature Harry never expected to see again. The body of a cheeter, the head of a panther, and the feet of a lion, all black. Commonly known as a Chathion. Harry had came across quite a few of therm in his life, and they all seemed like him. Harry believed it was because he was predator as well, or it was because they knew he couldn't die. Hagrid beamed at the class, who was stepping away from the feline creature.

"'Oo can tell me wha' this is?" He asked, jestering to the Chathion. Harry raised his hand, as well as Hermione Granger.

"'Arry." He said. Granger gave Harry an evil look.

"They're known as the Chathion. They are extreamly agile, fast, and could kill in a flash." Harry explained, then grinned. "They're also very protective of their young, since they only give birth once in their life, usually to a litter of at least 6. They are also resistant to most spells, and if you can gain the trust of them, they will protect you like their offspring." Harry said calmly.

To the astonishment of the class, he walked over to the Chathion, and extended his hand. The feline smelt his hand, then nudged it with it's head. Harry smiled, and began patting their head. The class was in shock when they heard loud purring coming from the feline.

"You're just a sweety aren't you? You're a preety girl." Harry cooed, and hugged the feline, and to the disbelief of the class, and Hagrid,. the Chathion didn't attack him. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. Harry gave her a rub beneath the ear, and stepped away. She whinned at the loss, but sat down. Everyone stared at him in shock, and Harry grinned at them.

Ron Weasley sneered at him, and walked over to the Chathion, intending to show the class that he, too, could gain the feline's trust. Instead of being allowed to pat her, the Chathion growled at the red head threateningly. Weasley took a step back, a look of fear on his face. Then, a blur passed him from behind, and stopped at the Chathion's side, gently patting her head. Weasley fell backwards at the sight of Harry Potter soothing the agitated Chathion, his eyes wide. The class gaped as Harry rubbed her head, muttering soothing words in her ear. They saw the feline calming down, though she was staring intently at Weasley.

"That, is why you should approach a Chathion with pride and cockiness. Neither should you approach one in fear. They can smell your emotions, so you should be calm and collected." Harry explained, the Chathion with her head in his lap, eyes closed in contentment. Harry shot Weasley a glare of distaste.

"You thought you were better than everyone else, she could smell it on you, so she showed you that you weren't better than everyone. Besides, I don't think she likes your scent." Harry said harshly. Weasley gathered his last bit of pride, and stood up, brushing himself off, and held his head high. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, though he was sitting Japanese style, and Weasley was standing.

"You're blocking my sunlight." Harry said calmly, causing riotous laughter from his fellow Slytherins, and glares from the Griffindors. Weasley turned a nice shade of red, and stormed toward him fellow Griffindors. Harry rubbed the head on his lap, and gently moved it. The Chathion sat up, rubbing Harry's cheek, and let him get up. Harry then began walking back to his classmates, when the twins ran pass him, toward the Chathion who was watching them with interest.

'Ryu, Rea.' He said with a warning voice. They stopped, and turned to him with eager looks on their faces. Harry smiled softly, and walked toward them, letting them pat the Chathion, who enjoyed the attention from the twins who smelt so much like Harry. Either than that, the class went on without any problems. However, during the lesson, Harry could sense someone watching he and Kagome. Harry had been on alert in case whoever it was attacked. Harry knew he protect himself, but wasn't sure Kagome could from a sneak attack.

Luckily, whoever it was didn't attack them, but chose to watch Harry with so much loathing that Harry could smell it. It wasn't until the end of the class, when most of the Griffindors were inside, and onlty a few Slytherins remained, that the person decided to attack. Harry could sense when they were close enough to hurt him, and brought his katana up, sheilding himself from claws. He was only mildly shocked when he saw that the person had ears on the top of their head, and their eyes were red with anger.

'Ryu, Rea, stay where you are.' Harry said calmly, when he saw the twins were about to come closer. Everything was silent. Until.

'Osuwari.' Kagome snarled. Harry then noticed a rosary necklace around the person's neck when it glowed. Then, face met earth in a very hurtful way. Harry then looked at his girlfriend, and saw that her eyes were glowing with anger, and her hair was gently swaying as though there was a wind.

'Inuyasha.' She spat angrily. Harry turned to look at the half-demon who had managed to get up, though remained sitting.

'Wench, why did you have to... do... that?' He said, trailing off when he noticed the anger in her eyes. Harry glared at him

'Mind your language, there are children nearby.' Harry said, sounding very much like a disapproving father. Inuyasha glared at him angrily.

'For your information ningen, I am 148.' He snapped. Harry sneered

'And I am over 250 years old. So, watch your language around children.' Harry replyed, and kept his sword in hand. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who walked to Harry, who wrapped his arms around her protectively, daring Inuyasha to try and attack. Said Hanyo glowered at Harry, mostly in jealousy, and clenched, and unclenched, his hand.

'I challenge you to a sword fight.' Inuyasha spat at him. Harry whispered something in Kagome's ear, who then broke away, and stood at the side, next to the twins.

'Very well, lets see what you've got dog-boy.' Harry said tauntingly. The half demon growled at him, and attacked. Harry waited for him to be almost at him, and slashed at him, drawing blood. Inuyasha stared at Harry in shock.

'I was once an assassin in the wars. Of cause I know how to sword fight.' Harry said coldly, and ran toward him, preparing to attack. Inuyasha came to his senses and took out his katana, and their swords hit.

Steel clashed with steel, and the two swipped the other, though Harry dodged every slash. Inuyasha had several injuries, which didn't stop him at all. They broke away, neither showing tiredness, or any emotions. The two circled each other, faguely noticing people coming over. Harry didn't have any emotion on his face, or in his eyes, while Inuyasha had anger in his eyes.

'You're letting your emotions control you.' Harry said, then rushed toward him with astonishing speed. Inuyasha just managed to block the attack, when Harry brought the sword down, and sliced at his chest. Blood began swelling at the wound, and the hanyo slashed at Harry, who received a small diagonal cut on his cheek.

Harry took no notice of it, and continued with his assult. Soon enough, Harry had Inuyasha on his back, the katana pressed against his throat. The crowd that had gathered stared at Harry in awe and slight fear.

'Had enough?' Harry asked with a mockinly pleasant voice, ignoring the crowd around them. Inuyasha growled menacingly, but didn't move incase the blade 'accidentally' slit his throat. Harry stared at him with merciless eyes, inwardly daring him to try something. There was silence, until a loud voice appeared just outside the crowd.

"MR.POTTER!" He voice of Mcgonigal shouted. Harry had the urge to groan loudly. Just his luck that Mcgonigal, of all people, would see him. He didn't take his eyes off his opponent, even when Mcgonigal burst into the clearing. Mcgonigal gave a horrified gasp when she saw Inuyasha on his back with Harry's sword at his throat. She also saw the multiple wounds on his body, and immediantly assumed Harry attacked him first.

"Mr. Potter, never in my years have I ever seen just behavior. It's disgraceful, uncouth... put that weapon down." Mcgonigal ranted, but stopped when Harry turned his merciless eyes to her, gripping the sword tightly with his right hand. Harry just ignored his fallen opponent in favour of moving his sword,.and moved away to clean it Mcgonigal took a step toward the hanyo, who growled threateningly at her. Mcgonigal took a shocked step back.

"He just has a wounded pride from being defeated by a human." Kagome said, glaring at Inuyasha.

'Bitch.' Inuysha snapped at her. Harry looked up from cleaning his sword, to pin the half-demon with a glare

'Watch your language dog-boy, or I'll have to teach you a lesson.' Harry said with an annoyed voice.

'Feh, as if you can teach anyone anything.' He replyed angrily.

'I've taught thousands of people, a good amount were children.' Harry replyed cooly. Inuyasha snarled at him, to the shock of everyone.

'Did you lead them to their deaths? Did you cause them to die?' He asked mockingly, knowing it would be a weak spot. He was right, but when Harry's eyes when cold, the eyes of a killer, Inuyasha began to wonder if saying that was a good idea.

'For your information, Hanyo, they agreed to do it, they agreed to put their lives on the line for their families, and their freedom. I never made them fight, they agreed to.' Harry hissed, and gracefully stood, sheathing his sword, and walked into the Forbidden Forrest to blow off some steam, and keep his killer side at bay.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the spot Harry was.

'What the hell just happened?' was the question in everyone's mind. Mcgonigal stared at the forrest in disbelief. She couldn't believe that somone, a student, went into the Forbidden Forrest on their own. Kagome stared at the forrest with an unreadable emotion in her eyes. But, when she turned to Inuyasha, hatred burned in her eyes.

'Osuwari.' She spat, and he was pyuched into the ground. Then, she stalked toward him, a light wind blowing her hair back. She grabbed him by the back of his top, and dragged him away from the group. When they were as far from the group, Kagome turned to the hanyo.

'You baka, how dare you say that to him. Aren't you supposed to be with your beloved Kikyo?' Kagome hissed angrily at him. Inuyasha scoffed.

'Feh, stupid wench. I'm here to drag your arse back to the Well, so I can go back to my own life, and not listen to annoying gi..' Inuyasha began with a high and mighty voice, until Kagome slapped him really hard.

'You self centered bastard, I'm not going anywhere with you, I despise you, and I'm quite happy here.' Kagome seethed. Inuyasha blinked stupidly for a few seconds, before collecting himself.

'I don't care, you're coming with me.' With that, he grabbed her arm, and began dragging her off, when he noticed that he couldn't. Annoyed, he tried pulling harder, only to get a chill down his back. He turned around, and saw Kagome giving him the coldest look he had ever received, even from Sesshoumarru, his full-demon half-brother.

'Inuyasha.' Kagome said with a frosty voice. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at him.

"Expelliamus." She spat, and the hanyo found himself flying through the air. Kagome snifed coldly at him, span around, and walked toward the group, to make sure the twins were safe. Inuyasha managed to get up, and rubbed his head

'Wench, how dare she do that.' He muttered, and went into the forrest. What he didn't realise, was that somone was watching the whole thing. Someone, in the form of a large black dog. This person had been watching the entire thing, from the CoMC lesson. This person had thousands of questions to ask, but wasn't able to. As this person disappeared into the forrest, they swore to find out what was happening. Even if they had to revela thier identity, they would.

A/N: IT'S DONE, at last. This chapter was a pain to start, but it got better. My 15 year old sister has ran away, so it's been difficult. No matter, the fic must go on. Toodlie Pipski (brownie points to whoever can guess the reference). Also, I would have posted it sooner, but FFN was screwing up


End file.
